Times Like These
by floydist
Summary: Male!Quinn with a side dash of Britanna or Santitany, whichever one you prefer. Faberry goodness.
1. What Does Nachoistic Even Mean?

**Times Like These Chapter 1: Meeting The Golden Boy ... And What Does Nachoistic Even Mean?**

Unfortunately, I do not own Glee, its creators RIB do.

* * *

><p><strong>3 Weeks Ago – September 5, 2011<strong>

"How could he take away everything I've worked for!" Finn yelled as he slammed his locker shut.

"Chill dude," Puck said, trying to calm his teammate down.

"No!" Finn argued. "He took away my number 10 jersey, he even stole my captaincy. What am I going to do? I just lost all of my popularity!"

"Honestly man, Fabray deserves the captain armband. You're seriously overreacting, even I learned that popularity isn't everything."

"Now all the guys on the hockey team are going to slushy me since I'm no longer captain of the soccer team. Do you know how much shit I'm going to get again for being the co-captain of Glee?" Finn complained.

"You were the one who said you could deal with it, I guess you're just always going to lie and try to change what you said before. I actually thought you cared about Glee Club," Puck said. "Now I know you only made that up to be with Rachel. Haven't you done enough already?"

"What do you mean, Puck?" Finn asked. "I do care about Glee Club. And why are you already siding with Fabray? You barely even know him!"

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean I don't see skill when I see it!" Puck retorted. "Oh yeah, if you want others to actually believe you care about Glee Club, then you should actually do something to help the other Gleeks. Even I stopped with the slushies and throwing people into dumpsters. Some of them are actually pretty cool, we just never gave them a chance because we cared too much about our reputation."

"Are you serious Puck? I thought you were my bro! You're throwing away your cool by standing up for the Gleeks," Finn said.

"You're wrong, Finn. You are just too selfish and narcissistic to see that only the Glee Club and Mr. Schue care about you."

"What does that even mean?" Finn asked. "You're seriously spending too much time around Rachel. You're starting to talk like her."

"It means self-absorbed, basically it means you're always obsessed with yourself and self-centered and don't give a shit about other people," Puck answered.

"I'm not nachoistic or whatever you just said!" Finn yelled.

"The word was narcissistic, and yes you are."

"When did you get so smart anyways?" Finn asked. "I thought you only thought with your dick."

"I'm tired of people giving my mom and I looks of disappointment and sympathy because my dad was a dead-beat. I wanted to give myself, my mom and my little sister something to be proud about once I get my grades up and get into a decent school so I can hope to have a good job once I get older. Besides, I have the best tutor here in Lima, my Jewish American princess!"

"Wait a minute, Rachel's your tutor? Why didn't I know about this?"

"You only care about yourself," Puck simply said.

"That's not true," Finn whined. "I'm just trying to uphold my reputation!"

"What reputation are you trying to uphold anyway?"

"I'm the captain and star of the soccer team," Finn said with a dopey grin.

"Were," Puck reminded the taller boy. "You were still slushied by the hockey players when you were the captain of the soccer team and you weren't even part of Glee Club then!"

"That's why I don't need the Gleeks to pull my reputation down anymore."

"That's where you're wrong Finn," Puck said. "The Gleeks are the only ones who see the good in you. To everyone else in McKinley now, you're just a benched player on the soccer team."

"What kind of friend are you? Now that your reputation is better than mine, you're talking shit about me right in front of my face."

I'm not," Puck replied. "I'm your friend, which means I'm supposed to tell you the truth even if you don't want to believe it. But even if I barely know Quinton, I can tell you right now that he's a lot cooler than you have been for a while."

"Oh so I rank lower now because Fabray's the new captain?" Finn fumed.

"I'm just saying that he has a good personality and a better way of dealing with things than you ever have," Puck said. "Plus he's a total God on the field. He can make scoring a whole lot easier with his killer passes and perfect crosses. We actually have a good chance at winning nationals this year with Coach Beiste and Fabray. Before they joined, nationals were just something we could dream about!"

"Whatever man," Finn huffed as he grabbed his backpack and left.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day – September 6, 2011 (Afterschool)<strong>

"Hey B," Santana said as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

"Yes, Sanny?" Brittany asked.

"Did you hear about the new guy who transferred to our school?" Santana asked.

"Yeah," Brittany replied. "The Cheerios were all talking about him. What's his name though?"

"Quinton Fabray," Santana answered.

"He's really here?" Brittany asked excitably. "We need to go see him now!" the blonde said as she dragged the Latina down the halls to find Quinton.

After about half an hour of looking around for the blonde boy, Santana was ready to give up, even if it meant disappointing her girlfriend.

"We've looked everywhere B," Santana said. "Let's just go home."

"No!" Brittany said. "We still haven't checked one place."

"Where?" Santana asked.

"The boy's locker room!" Brittany exclaimed.

"What? We can't go into the boy's locker room!" Santana said.

"Please?" Brittany asked with a pout.

And of course Santana was a goner.

"Fine," Santana said. "But if he isn't there, we're going to go home ok?"

"Yay!"

I'm going to kill you once I find you, Fabray! Santana thought to herself.

"Come on, San!" Brittany said, while pushing the door open.

"Woah!" a tall blonde boy with a semi-faux hawk said, immediately wrapping a towel around his waist. "What are you girls doing here? The girl's bathroom is down the hall."

Before Santana could reply with a sarcastic remark, her girlfriend had already let go of her hand and jumped onto the other blonde. The boy, who had already anticipated the move, instantly shifted his body and catch Brittany with his arms in a flying hug before putting her back on the ground. To Santana's amusement, the towel tied around the boy's waist had loosened when he shifted his body, dropping onto the floor and revealing his lower body to the Latina.

"You're rather … large," Santana said with a smirk.

The boy's cheeks reddened in embarrassment as he quickly pulled on his boxer-briefs and jeans.

"Don't be mean to Quinton, Sanny!" Brittany told her girlfriend.

"That's right, Sanny!" the blonde boy teased, bending down to pick up the towel on the floor, luckily avoiding the death glare the Latin sent his way

"We should hang out once you're finished," Brittany suggested.

"Sure, Britt-Britt!" Quinton said as he put on his long sleeved white v-neck shirt and rolled the sleeves up.

"Good idea, B." Santana commented. "I definitely want to get to know hot stuff over there."

"Ok," Quinton said. "Let me just grab the rest of my stuff and I'll meet you out at the front."

* * *

><p>"Sorry for the long wait," Quinton apologized to the girls.<p>

"You damn right should be," Santana said.

"It's ok," Brittany said. "You only took 7 minutes."

"I know, Britt-Britt. It's just that Ms. Lopez here isn't too happy with me, so I'm bringing the two of you to Breadstick's, my treat."

"You're treating us to Breadstick's? That's awesome!" Santana said. "Wait, how are we going to get a table? We don't even have reservations."

"I have my ways," Quinton said with a wink before turning around and leading the girls to his black Mercedes jeep.

* * *

><p>"Table for 3 please," Quinton told the hostess.<p>

"Quinton!" the hostess said. "Would you and your friends like to sit at a regular table or the VIP room?"

"Hi Kim," Quinton said. "We'll take the VIP room, we don't want the customers complaining about us taking their table."

"Of course," Kim replied, flashing him a grateful smile. "Would you like me to show you in?"

"We'll be fine," Quinton said, leading the two girls into the secret room that even a Breadstick's regular like Santana had no idea about.

* * *

><p>"Tell me your secret," Santana begged as Quinton stirred his chocolate flavored milkshake.<p>

"About how I could get a VIP table here?" Quinton asked.

The Latina nodded.

"That's because my dad owns this restaurant."

"What! Really?" Santana asked.

"Yes," Quinton replied. "You know, I might as well answer any other questions you have about me, so ask away."

"Great!" Santana said. "So where are you from?"

"San Francisco," Quinton replied.

"A golden boy," Santana said with a nod. "How'd you meet Brittany?"

"We met during summer camp and we've been close ever since."

"Are you 7-inches?" Santana asked, "because that thing was the largest one I've seen in my life."

"8-inches actually," Quinton said, slightly uncomfortable.

"Chill out," Santana said. "I'm not going to flirt with you or anything, I've got B now. Actually, now that I think about it, I would have had you at my bed by now if this was a year ago."

"Well I'm glad that you two are finally dating now," Quinton said. "I was rooting for Brittana since way back."

"It's Santitany by the way," Santana replied. "Anyways, speaking of dating, tell me about your girlfriend or boyfriend."

"I'm actually single right now," Quinton answered.

"Are you serious? You're single!" Santana exclaimed.

"Uh … yeah? I really like this girl at our school though."

"Well is it one of the Cheerios then?" Santana asked.

"Of course not," Brittany answered for the other blonde. "He likes Rachel."

"What?" the two exclaimed, utterly surprised.

"I didn't even tell you yet, Britt-Britt!" Quinton said.

"It was obvious," Brittany replied before going back to playing with her spaghetti with meatballs.

"You like Berry?" Santana asked. "Oh my god."

"Nothing's wrong with Rachel," Brittany said. "We're going to help you make her your girlfriend, right Sanny?"

Santana sighed in defeat. "Yes we are."

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

"See Mr. Schuester, even with the purple piano project, there's still no one who wants to join Glee Club," Kurt said.

"That's right Mr. Schue," Mercedes added on. "Let's just focus more on practicing for sectionals now rather than recruiting new members."

"Come on guys," the Mr. Schuester said, trying to motivate the Glee Clubbers. "The purple piano project did work! We got Blaine and Sugar to try out."

"Oh please, Mr. Schue!" Kurt said. "Blaine was going to join the New Directions even without the purple piano project. And don't even get me started on Sugar."

"I hate to interrupt, but I'd like to join this Glee Club I've been hearing so much about."

"Quinton," Mr. Schuester said. "Come on in! See guys, I told you the purple piano project would work."

Every one of the Glee Clubbers just rolled their eyes.

"Yay!" Brittany squealed as she up from her seat and enveloped the other blonde in a hug. "Quinton is joining Glee Club!"

"That's right, B!" the blonde boy said, wrapping his arms around the Dutch girl.

"All right Q," Santana said from her seat. "You can let go of my girl now."

"Sorry S," Quinton said with a smirk.

"Just go sing your damn song," Santana replied with a small smile playing on her lips before intertwining her hand with Brittany's.

"Just let me grab my sticks and the music," Quinton said.

"Whenever you're ready," Mr. Schuester said.

"Of course he plays the drums," Finn muttered under his breath.

* * *

><p>I've decided to rewrite the chapter 1 to give Noah or Puck more depth in his character. I thought I might as well rewrite chapter 2 and start on chapter 3 before all of my inspiration vanishes. Again, I apologize for the lack of updates, I promise you all that I will do my best to update sooner.<p> 


	2. You're My Wonderwall

**Times Like These Chapter 2: You're My Wonderwall**

I do not own Glee, which belongs to RIB nor do I own the song 'Wonderwall', which belongs to the original artists, one of my favorite bands called Oasis.

* * *

><p><strong>Lunchtime (Wednesday, September 28, 2011) <strong>

"Hey Britt-Britt! And hello to you Santana," Quinton said as he approached the Cheerios table.

"Hi Quinton!" Brittany waved. "Are you going to eat with us?"

"If you want me to," Quinton replied.

"Yay!" Brittany clapped.

"I'm glad I can make you happy B," Quinton said with a smile.

"Sanny," Brittany frowned, "there's no space. Where's Quinton going to sit?"

"It's ok," Quinton said, "I'll just stand."

"No you won't," Santana said. "My girl wants a seat for you so we're getting you one."

"It's really not necessary," Quinton argued.

Santana ignored the blonde boy and glared at the Cheerio that was sitting next to Brittany, slightly flicking her hand, ordering the Cheerio to move somewhere else. Quinton gave the girl an apologetic smile, getting a dreamy look from the Cheerio in return.

"So what do you want?" Santana asked the blonde boy.

"You know, I was going to give you a surprise but since you're not being very nice, I'm thinking about canceling it."

"You should know by now that Santana Lopez does not do nice," the Latina replied. "And you're not supposed to be giving me surprises, they should be for the girl you're crushing on."

"Maybe," Quinton said, "but I think you're going to enjoy this more."

"Just give it to me then will you," Santana said with a huff.

"On it."

**Bring it in, Puckerman! -QF**

**You got it, Q! -Puck**

Two minutes later, Puck pushed a wheelbarrow into the school cafeteria and handed it over to his captain.

"I can't believe you made me do this," Puck complained.

"Suck it up," Quinton replied with a smirk. "Thanks bro."

"You're welcome," Puck said. "Later dude!"

"Will you let me see it already?" Santana said.

"Yeah," Quinton replied as he removed the cloth that kept the surprise hidden.

"You got me a wheelbarrow full of breadsticks?" Santana said happily.

"I believe so," Quinton answered.

"I love you!" Santana told the blonde boy. "I swear if I wasn't gay I'd totally be dating you right now."

"But you're with me now right?" Brittany asked.

"Of course B," Santana told her girlfriend lovingly.

"Good," Brittany said. "I wouldn't be very happy if Quinton stole you away from me."

"It won't happen because he likes Berry," Santana said.

"That's right B," Quinton reassured the other blonde.

"That means I can still have my sweet lady kisses?" Brittany asked.

"As many as you want," Santana informed her girlfriend. "And Q?"

"Yes, Santana?" Quinton said.

"You really need to start wooing Berry now," Santana suggested.

"Totally," Brittany commented. "Get to know her better. She has a free period next, so she'll be in the choir room practicing."

"Thanks, B. You're the best," Quinton said.

"You're welcome," Brittany beamed.

"Awesome," Santana said sarcastically. "Just go get your girl will you, Fabray!"

"Watch it S, or I'll ban you from Breadsticks starting from now."

"You wouldn't dare!" Santana said.

"Do I get a hug then?" Quinton asked, knowing that he was clearly pushing the limits.

"Fine," Santana said as she got up to give the blonde boy a quick hug. "You're lucky you brought the wheelbarrow of breadsticks."

* * *

><p><strong>Period 5<strong>

Quinton smiled to himself as he watched Rachel practice in the choir room. No doubt was the girl a star, a star that shined so bright that it was hard to miss. Once Rachel belted out the last note of the song, Quinton clapped his hands for the singer, finally revealing himself to the girl.

"You're an excellent singer," Quinton said.

"Thank you," Rachel replied. "Forgive me for ignoring your presence, I didn't see or hear you just now, which is rather unfortunate because I have perfect hearing and vision."

"There's no need to apologize," the blonde told the brunette.

"So what brings you here to the choir room?" Rachel asked.

"I just wanted to hear that beautiful voice of yours," Quinton said.

"Really?" Rachel asked with a slight blush.

"Of course," the blonde replied.

"I heard that you took over as captain of the soccer team this year," Rachel said. "Congratulations."

"Thanks Rachel."

"Wow," Rachel said. "It's nice not to be called man-hands or RuPaul for once."

"Why would anyone call you that?" the blonde asked. "Clearly they're blind because you're so very beautiful, inside and outside."

"That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me," Rachel said.

"I'm just speaking the truth, but I'm glad it made you happy," Quinton replied.

"So when did your family move here to Lima?" Rachel asked.

"We moved here in the middle of July so that we'd be able to take care of my sick grandmother," Quinton replied.

"I'm sorry to hear about that," Rachel said. "How's she doing?"

"She's fine now, but she's slowly getting sicker. Her eyes aren't shining as bright now," the blonde answered.

"I hope she'll get better," Rachel said.

"I hope so too," Quinton said with a sad smile.

After a comfortable silence, Rachel spoke again.

"Are you going to sing today during Glee? It's an open floor today."

"Maybe," Quinton replied.

"You should," Rachel said. "Don't neglect your own talent. You have a great voice as well."

"Well," Quinton said. "Since I just got a compliment from a future Broadway star, I might as well sing."

"Well then," Rachel replied. "I'm looking forward to it. I guess I'll see you later in Glee."

"Until then," Quinton said dramatically, making Rachel giggle.

* * *

><p><strong>Glee Rehearsal <strong>

"Alright guys," Mr. Schuester addressed the Glee Club with a clap of his hand. "Who wants to perform today?"

Surprisingly, Rachel's hand wasn't the first to be up. In fact, the diva wasn't even looking at Mr. Schuester at all; she was looking at Quinton with an encouraging smile, which made the blonde boy very slowly raise his hand up.

"Very well then," the Glee director said. "Quinton, you're up!"

"I'd like to dedicate this song to a very special girl," the blonde boy said. "Rachel, this song is for you."

Quinton picked up the acoustic guitar he borrowed from Puck and took a deep breath before singing to the brunette and holding her with his hazel eyes.

_**Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you,**_

_**By now you shoulda somehow realized what you gotta do,**_

_**I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now.**_

_**Because maybe,**_

_**You're gonna be the one that saves me,**_

_**And after all,**_

_**You're my wonderwall.**_

Everyone clapped, while Rachel smiled at the blonde boy.

"I believe we've just found our new male lead," Mr. Schuester said. "Great job, Quinton."

"Thanks Mr. Schuester," the blonde boy replied.

"I'm glad you finally have the balls to do something romantic for her," Santana said. "It took you three weeks to actually go up to talk to her!"

"Sanny," Brittany scolded her girlfriend. "Be nice!"

"I am being nice," Santana said. "For god's sake Q, just ask her out!"

"Ok then," Quinton said as he nervously walked up to Rachel, who was still smiling at him.

"I believe you have something to ask me?" Rachel asked.

"Yes," Quinton replied. "Rachel Barbra Berry, will you give me the honor of taking you out on a date tonight?"

"With pleasure," Rachel answered. "Pick me up at 7pm sharp."

Every one of the Gleeks smiled with the exception of Finn who just grumbled in his seat.

"Great," Finn said. "First he takes my captaincy and my jersey number, now he steals away Rachel and my solos in Glee."

"Hey Captain," Puck said. "Next time you want to sing an awesome song like that, you don't even have to ask about borrowing my guitar."

* * *

><p>"I had a great time tonight," Rachel told the blonde who stood next to her on the front porch of her house. The brunette let her mind replay the very successful date, which started with a movie, a romantic stroll in the park and ended with a picnic under the stars.<p>

"I'm glad," Quinton said as he gently caressed Rachel's soft cheek.

"Can I come watch your game tomorrow after school?" the brunette asked.

"Only if you'll be my girl," the blonde answered.

"You're adorable," Rachel said, leaning closer to Quinton.

"Is that a yes?"

Rachel nodded and allowed the blonde to close the distance between them and capture her lips in a slow and tender kiss.

"It's getting late," Quinton said. "I don't want your dads to get mad at me for keeping you out so long."

"Relax," Rachel said with a giggle. "They won't be mad at you."

"I still don't want to give them a bad impression," the blonde said.

"Trust me," Rachel said. "They'll love you."

"Then I'll just have to tell them that I'm taken by their beautiful daughter," Quinton joked. "Anyways, I should go now, Rach. Can I give you a ride to school tomorrow?"

"Sure," Rachel replied. "I'll be ready by 7:15am."

"Perfect. I'll see you tomorrow morning then," the blonde said as he gave Rachel a chaste kiss goodbye.

"Goodnight, Quinton."

"Sweet dreams darling," the blonde replied.

* * *

><p>In case I don't get the next chapter up in time, I just want to say a happy new year to all of you.<p>

Enjoy the rest of 2011!


	3. Property of Rachel Berry

**Times Like These Chapter 3: Property of Rachel Berry**

I often dream of owning and creating Glee, but sadly, that will never happen. That honor will forever belong to RIB, but a girl can always dream right?

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Rachel!" Quinton said as he pulled up in front of the Berry estate. "I'm sorry about being a couple minutes late. I hope you'll forgive me for that," the blonde said, handing his girlfriend the soy vanilla late and vegan muffin he had picked up earlier from Starbucks.<p>

"Thank you for breakfast," Rachel said, giving the blonde a chaste kiss on the cheek. "And I'll forgive you if you score a goal for me this afternoon."

"Consider it done."

"How can you be so sure that you'll score?" Rachel asked. "Not that I'm doubting your abilities at all."

""I'll do whatever it takes to make whatever you want to happen," Quinton replied. "Even if it means I have to knock the other team's goalie out in order to score that goal for you."

"You're too sweet," Rachel said.

"Only for you, babe."

* * *

><p><strong>WMHS Titans vs. LSHS Spartans – Changing Rooms<strong>

"Alright boys," Coach Beiste said. "Lima Senior High School are our archrivals and rightly so, because they're currently the best in the state. Today, we're going to prove that statistic wrong but that is only if you all focus and put your minds and hearts into the game. We're going to stick with the usual 4-4-2 formation, any questions?"

"Who are the starting XI, coach?" Finn asked.

"Just give me a second and I'll write it on the board," Coach Beiste replied.

**GK **1. Tisch,

**LB **2. Rutherford,** CB** 3. Wolfe, **CB** 4. Smith, **RB** 5. Burton

**CDM** 6. Karofsky, **LM** 8. Chang, **RM** 9. Evans, **CAM** 11. Hudson,

**LS** _10. Fabray_ **_(C)_**, **RS** 7. Puckerman

**Subs: **14. Hallberg, 15. Hayden, 18. Doyle, 16. Parker, 12. Young, 19. Davis, 17. Ward, 20. Edwards

"Why am I playing a midfield position?" Finn complained. "I prefer playing striker. That way I can score more goals."

"Be happy with the position you're playing, Hudson. You should be happy with the fact that you're not a fringe player. If you keep up with this attitude of yours, I will bench you!" Coach Beiste replied.

"Fine," Finn said.

"Quinton," Coach Beiste said, handing the captain's armband to the blonde. "Do you have any words to say?"

The blonde nodded and cleared his throat. "You all heard what coach said. Make sure you're all 100% into the game and I guarantee you that we will win. Remember to pass and don't lose possession. Call for the ball and help each other out. Let's get out there and show everyone that we're the better team. Make our friends and our faculty proud. That's all I need to say for now."

* * *

><p><strong>WMHS Titans vs. LSHS Spartans – Kickoff at 3:45pm<strong>

Once Quinton shook hands with the captain of the opposition, the referee blew his whistle to signal the start of the game. The blonde took the first touch and passed the ball to Puck, who dribbled passed the players of the other team trying to steal the ball away from him. He crossed the ball to Finn, who lost control of it and gave the possession to the other team, who immediately reacted with a counter attack.

The home fans breathed a sigh of relief when Daniel "Danny" Tisch, their solid sophomore goalkeeper made a save and knocked the ball away from the net. The rest of the half remained this way, with both teams having a couple of chances but the score still remaining 0-0 on the scoreboard.

Once the 2 minutes of extra time was over, the referee blew his whistle for the first half to end. The McKinley boys shuffled into their changing room, followed by a fuming Coach Beiste.

"Hudson!" Coach Beiste yelled. "How many times have I told you to pass the ball? Are you deaf or something?"

"No," the tall boy said as he shook his head.

"Then why won't you listen to me?"

"Because I want to score goals so Rachel will be with me again," Finn answered.

"You've been hogging the ball just so you can try to impress Fabray's girl?" Coach Beiste stated incredulously. "You're pathetic, Hudson. I'm taking you off for the second half. Hallberg will be replacing you."

"You're seriously replacing me with Anton? But he's a freshman! As a senior, shouldn't I be getting priority over him?

"I don't give people priority just because they're older," Coach Beiste answered.

"But I was the captain of this team last year!" Finn argued.

"The key word is _was_," Coach Beiste replied. "You need to stop thinking that you're better than everyone else, because you're not. I'm giving Hallberg a chance because he actually tries his best on and off the pitch. Now go sit down!"

Finn walked away with a defeated look, kicking a locker door in rage.

"Now that that's settled," Coach Beiste addressed the rest of the players. "I expect to see the score line to change by the next half-hour. If it doesn't, you're all going to be running suicides until you puke. Now get out there and score some goals!"

* * *

><p><strong>WMHS Titans vs. LSHS Spartans – Second Half<strong>

With the team passing a lot more, the Titans were able to hold on to possession and created more opportunities to score. At the 75th minute, Sam was illegally tackled just outside the penalty box, earning WMHS a free kick. Quinton placed the ball on the ground and looked at the stands for his girlfriend. Once he spotted the brunette, he whispered the words "this is for you, Rachel" before taking the free kick, sending the ball curling over the other team's defensive wall and into the top left corner of the goal.

Quinton celebrated his goal by running to the stands and lifting his soccer jersey up, revealing a shirt underneath that said '_Property of Rachel Berry'_. The blonde grinned at Rachel and blew her a kiss before jogging back to his side of the pitch.

The McKinley Titans played with more confidence, knowing that they had the lead by a single goal. The boys were more daring, trying out different plays until the final whistle sounded. The game ended with the scoreboard reading 3-0, the WMHS Titans celebrating their first game with a win, as well as their hat-trick hero, their very own captain, Quinton Fabray.

The blonde received quite a few slaps on the bag from his teammates before jogging over to the bleachers, grinning at his girlfriend who stood at the top level with a beaming smile on her face.

"Nice job, Q!" Santana congratulated him.

"Thanks," Quinton replied, pounding the Latina's fist with his own before giving her a quick hug. "You were pretty amazing yourself."

"Only pretty amazing?" Santana teased. "I'm a Cheerio, trained by Sue Sylvester the she-devil herself, clearly I'm the best of the best."

"You keep thinking that," Quinton said. "I just wanted to thank you for continuously cheering my boys on even when we played horribly at first."

"It's my job," Santana shrugged, waving a pompom as if to prove her point. "Anyways, Britt is waiting for me and I want to get my sweet lady kisses on. Now go run along with your hobbit."

"For the last time, Santana, stop calling Rachel a hobbit!"

"It's quite alright, Quinton. Santana has already made a major improvement in the name-calling department," Rachel said. "At least she's not calling me Yeti, treasure trail, or Man-Hands."

"See, Q?" Santana replied. "Your hobbit doesn't mind. And before you two get all disgustingly sweet, I'm out of here!"

"So," Rachel said. "You're my property huh?"

"I sure am," the blonde replied.

"Why don't you prove it to me then?" Rachel suggested with a smirk.

Quinton smiled and dipped his head to kiss his brunette girlfriend, his lips molding softly against Rachel's. Their public display of affection were met with a chorus of cheers and wolf whistles from the soccer boys. The couple however, was lost in their own world, a world where only the two of them existed, a world without stress and pain, but only happy memories that they shared.

* * *

><p>I know it has been a while since I've last updated, so I sincerely apologize to all of you readers who remained patient and stuck with me. I really appreciate all of your reviews and comments, they make my day!<p>

Hopefully I didn't bore you all when describing the soccer game. Please do tell me whether or not you enjoyed this chapter or not.

I will try to update more often, but I still have chapters to post for my other stories.


End file.
